


Not so Ruined Plans.

by turtlewithatardis



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlewithatardis/pseuds/turtlewithatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch gets called away on a case, resulting in him missing family time. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Ruined Plans.

“So, I was thinking that me, you and Jack could do something together. As a family.” Anderson said, his hand resting against Hotch’s jean clad thigh.

Hotch looked up and smiled at Anderson. “That sounds perfect. Any Ide-“

“I know Jack has been dying to go camping but the weather messed that up, so we could camp out in the back yard. We could have dinner, play games, tell ghost stories. And when he falls asleep we could fool around a little….”

“Really? The last time we ‘fooled around’ we got caught by Reid. Can you imagine it being Jack?” Anderson’s laugh was cut short by the sound of Hotch’s phone. They both knew it was a case. It was always a case. Still, it never stopped them hoping that it wasn’t.

Hotch sighed. Again, his plans were ruined. Again, he would miss time with his family.

“I’m Sor-“

“Don’t. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But we-“

Anderson willingly silenced him with a kiss. “You can’t do anything about it. It’s your job. I know what it demands. You’re needed.”

“What about you and Jack and camping?”

“We’ll do it another time. We’ll do something together when you come back.”

Hotch leaned hiss forehead against Anderson’s. “I love you.”

Anderson smiled at him. “I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

_______________________________________________________

Hotch shut the hotel door behind him, throwing his briefcase on the table to his right. It seemed as though the case would take longer than first expected. They had virtually no leads. The one break they did get fell through.

Half an hour later, Hotch emerged from a shower in boxers and a worn out shirt. He disregarded the tv, and headed for bed. Just as he was shutting down his laptop, there was a video-confernce notice. He couldn’t contain his smile when he recognised the user.

“Hello there!!” Anderson exclaimed.

“Hello too you.” Aaron laughed. “Is there a reason for this unexpeted but welcomed video-call?”

“Well, since you can’t be at the camp, we figured we bring the camp to you. Didn’t we?” Anderson asked.

“YES WE DID! PAPA I CAN’T SEE DADDY. I WANNA SEE.” a small voice shouted.

Anderson bent down and the screen showed lights and a lone tent in the back yard. Seconds later, Anderson appeared, this time with a grinning child in his arms.

“Hey buddy.”

“Hi Daddy!!” Jack said, waving excitedly at him.

“What are you two up to?” Aaron asked, smiling at his son.

“We’re gonna camp out da back tonight. But we wanted you here but you couldn’t, so I didn’t wanna do it without you. But then Papa said we could see you the ‘puter and that way you could be here even if you’re not. It’s cool!! We put ip lights and stuff. Can you see them?!” Jack said, never stopping to take a breath.

“Uh, yeah, I can see them. You guys did a great job with them.”

“Thank you.” they answered together.

“So… what have you got planned for tonight?” Hotch asked them.

“First, me and Jack though we’d show you around our little camp site.”

Jack hopped down and ran off somewhere in the background, rambling about flashlights and sleeping bags.

“Hey babe.” Aaron called.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Anderson smiled. “I love you more.”

“Not possible.


End file.
